A Better You
by DevilishNoah
Summary: People change over the years and it is hard to let yourself grow while you have someone that you don't want to leave behind let alone left behind. However, if you met that person again. As you're older you would be able to love them differently and you in the future. A you that you might love yourself. SomeFubu


A/N: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of these characters but the art is mine. Thank you.

* * *

Someoka sighed heavily as he sat in the Inazuma Airport, running a hand past his slightly grown out hair. He had graduated from high school months before but so many teams wanted him for pro leagues it was hard for him to think straight. He also had things to think about with his own personal feelings for his friend that had not visited this summer from Hokkaido. Three months it took him before finally choosing to sign a contract to join Italy's team. It had been rough for him those three months, day in and day out practicing to get things out of him mind and just set a goal. Choosing to move forward though even if it was easy to think up in his head, was hard for him to take the first step. Since that nagging feeling inside him told him if he left his home town, he would never get to see Fubuki again. It was probably right... after months of not speaking to his friend things have defensively changed between them. It was all his fault of course, since he had the nerve to finally confess his confusing feelings. He wished he kept his mouth shut and was able to deal with the idea of someone else at Fubuki's side. Someoka's brow creased at the thought, he was still trying to convince himself that leaving everything behind was for the best. Having Gouenji on the team comforted him but... the feeling of leaving Fubuki. He shook his head as he shifted in his seat leaning into his hands trying to clear himself of his petty thoughts. He needed to move on, Fubuki's feelings were clear that he wanted nothing to do with him like that or even as a friend at this point. He needed to accept that and move on with his life.

Someoka's eyes closed as one of his arms limped to lean against his leg. "What is wrong with me...?" He mumbled to himself as the thoughts of his friend kept on flowing through his head. He had never let anyone hold him back on his dream like this. Was it because he had known Fubuki for so long? Glancing up he caught sight of Gouenji who was walking toward him with a smile. He pink haired back gave him a quick smile back but kept to his sitting position. Making Gouenji frown in an instant as he sat next to him hesitatingly. Automatically knowing what was on the dark-skinned boys mind at the time.

"Still worrying about him, huh?" Gouenji asked failing to leave out the hint of amusement in his voice.

Someoka grunted in response since he obviously knew the answer. "It'll stop when we get on that flight." He reassured more to himself that his friend that had spent the months by his side.

"I'm not to sure about that," He commented letting out a laugh at the glare Someoka gave back to him. "you won't forget about him anytime soon."

Someoka's mouth became a thin line at the thought, although he knew that Gouenji was right. It would be a while before he could finally start dating again. He hated it when Gouenji was right about things like this.

"I'm just afraid to lose him." As hard as it was to admit it that was what it really came down to. Losing the person that he had opened up to and felt things that he probably wouldn't feel with anyone else. He had fallen for Natsumi before she had broken his heart with her interest in Endou but... this was different. Completely.

"Who said you were going to lose him?"

Someoka looked at his friend in response. They had this conversation at graduation, he told him the reasons why before Someoka even gained the power to confess. Gouenji suddenly smiled, which was pretty shocking given the situation. The smile softened as the spiky haired boy slowly let his gaze straighten, his face seemed like he had solved everything in a blink of an eye.

"You'll face him as a new you." A pause was made in the sentence when he closed his eyes. "A better you."

Someoka blinked in confusion. What the hell was that suppose to mean? He wasn't enough the way he was now? The answer instantly came to mind. No. If he had to face Fubuki at that exact moment, he would only see Someoka sulking and wallowing in his own pain. His own self-doubt about not being good enough for him. That wasn't what Someoka wanted to be for Fubuki... not for Shirou.

"A better me..." Someoka tested on his lips sounding a bit curious. "What if I don't become that person? What if I don't see him when I do...?"

Gouenji sighed. "When you do become him, you'll meet again. Even if I gotta hunt that guy down myself."

Someoka couldn't help but laugh at his answer. Brightening up the tension between them that was hanging way too long. "I'll be counting on you."

Gouenji nodded his head as he stood up tossing up his bag to his shoulder as he stared down at his friend. "Let's become better together." Someoka was greeted with an extended hand as their flight had just been called in. He couldn't help but take his hand standing up to eye level as the friends smiled at each other in support. "Together."

The two boys gathered their bags that were big enough to take on the plane with them as they entered the line with the others that would join them on their journey. Right before Someoka turned in his ticket he turned back to scan the airport with a smile pasted on his face. One day, he would come back to his home town and face his best friend again as a new him.

* * *

10 years later

Someoka and Gouenji sat cross from each other in a happily painted restaurant, smelling like fish and freshly cooked meat Someoka couldn't help but grin that the different foods on the menu. God, did he miss Japan. If he had to see one more bread stick or glass of wine he would strangle someone. "Thanks for taking me here." He said to the friend that for some reason was looking around the room anxiously.

"Huh? Oh. No problem!" Gouenji grinned in return making Someoka's eye raised. He was up to something. It better not be come cheesy sing and dance from the waiters.

Gouenji's smile widened as he caught sight of something, or in this case someone. The waiter walked up to them and asked for their order. Someoka was still gazing down at the menu, trying to choose between sushi or one of their dishes that looked pretty interesting in the picture.

The waiter sounded a bit hesitant or maybe angry in a way. "What would you like?" What was his problem? Someoka chose to ignore it since it was his first time getting to be with Gouenji in a while since he had left the team for his whole goal on destroying Fifth Sector. "Yeah." Someoka finally brought up wondering why Gouenji hadn't said a word since. "Can I get-" His eyes widened to meet a familiar pair of hazel eyes. His heart skipped a beat for a moment as he froze to notice Fubuki staring back at him in surprise.

What was he doing here? At a time like this...? He noticed the waiter uniform and slight differences in his appearance. He worked here.

"S-shirou...?" Someoka straightened himself up trying to shake off the shocking coincidence, before noticing Gouenji having the most widest smile he had ever seen. It was a set up! He had planed them to meet this way!

Someoka's eyes shifted back to Fubuki who has a tight look on his face as he seemed to be glaring in the corner of his eye at Gouenji. It made Someoka chuckle suddenly, forcing Fubuki to look back at him. He noticed Fubuki's face soften when it came to him, making him feel the tightness in his chest that he hadn't had in a- well... since their last meeting.

"It's been a long time." He managed to make out after his laughter stopped. "It's nice to see you again!"

Fubuki smiled in response ignoring his own spiteful feelings toward Gouenji bringing Someoka to his work. As if things would be distracting enough, now he had the embarrassment of Someoka seeing him working as a waiter after all these years.

"Yeah," Fubuki started softly not knowing what else to say at first. "did you just get back...?"

"Kind of. I've visited before but I came to see this creep since he has been too busy to fly over as see me instead." Someoka responded.

"Wanna join us 'Shirou'?" Gouenji teased both of them before Someoka saw Gouenji's face wince in response to Fubuki stomping on his food under the table.

"I've got work." Fubuki replied coldly with a smile at the pony tailed man. "Someoka, welcome home. I hope we can meet up again before you have to leave." He said with all honesty in his voice and oblivious to both of them, a slight blush appeared on his face when walking off.

"I promised you didn't I?" Gouenji said snapping Someoka out of his stare.

"... I'll get you back for this." He said not being able to wipe off the grin that was already pasted on his face. He should have known he was up to something the moment he had asked to leave at such a picky time.

"He didn't take our order." Gouenji reminded him dully as the both barely noticed making Someoka burst out laughing again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this small one shot for SomeFubu. I really enjoyed writing it and I would love to know your thoughts on it.


End file.
